


The Red Coronation

by MorningstarAlexis



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarAlexis/pseuds/MorningstarAlexis
Summary: 主飞唐，有立克，非典型性ABO，不喜慎入。ABO设定：唐毅（A，信息素为乌龙茶）x 孟少飞（AO嵌合体（人为植入），A时信息素为可乐，O时信息素为牛奶）Jack（A，信息素为一款叫做蓝色海岸的鸡尾酒）x 赵立安（B，但实际是O信息素为巧克力味）





	1. Chapter 1

（十三）  
收到来自赵子的消息的时候Jack刚刚完成他的爱心夜宵的制作，打算去给可能还在加班的小可爱送去。掏出手机，点开，看到那一杯晶莹剔透的液体的时候就了然于心，但是，下一秒钟反应过来小警察居然去那种乱糟糟的酒吧里面喝酒，Jack直接拿起了桌上的手机，调取了行天盟对全市的监控网络，结合照片里的一些蛛丝马迹，很快在行天盟旗下的一家酒吧里看到了喝醉了正趴在吧台上的赵子。径直拿起摩托车钥匙和头盔，冲向了店里找人。  
而此时在店里的赵子正做着甜甜的梦呢，一个，两个，三个甜甜圈，哈哈哈都是我的。看着边做梦边傻笑还流着口水的人，Jack也是有点哭笑不得。钰崎看到有人来接人真的是求之不得，但看到一头红发还笑的有点邪气的Jack，又有点担心，正在犹豫之间，本来睡得真香的人突然醒了，嗅着空气里的熟悉的酒味，直接给了Jack一个巨大的熊抱，口中还振振有词，“好喝，再来……一杯……，我还能喝。”众人扶额。  
看着挂在自己身上假装树袋熊的某人，Jack觉得再这样下去可能自己就忍不下去了，快速把人带离了酒吧，临走前还留下了自己的名片来打消在场人的担心。  
“他是Jack，算是行天盟里面一流的打手了。”俊伟端着刚点的酒来找其他人，因为之前和孟少飞一起追查过行天盟所以对相关人物还是有点了解。  
“所以他们两个是什么情况？”俊伟看着众人，众人面面相觑。  
行天盟和警察局，哦，不对，是他们侦三队是结盟了吗？

将刚喝完酒浑身散发着热气的小可爱小心翼翼的藏在自己的外套里，Jack把自己拉风装逼炫酷的大摩托开出了小电驴的平稳来。到了家里，赵子居然都还没有醒，Jack觉得之后可能要对某人禁酒了。醉酒的小可爱格外诱人，Jack认为在自己当杀手接受的那么多种训练中居然都没有一种超过此时此刻考验的难度。把大字状趴在沙发上的小警察翻了个面，抱到了二楼的房间，一件一件把沾着烟酒味的衣服脱下来，然后把人放进了准备好的热水中。在一片热气氤氲中空气中的巧克力味一下子爆发了出来。原来是热水把颈后的抑制剂贴纸冲开了。多年杀手的经验养成的习惯让Jack下意识拿出了备用的特效抑制剂，准备给自己注射。但是自己的信息素仿佛不受自己的控制，充斥在狭小的浴室中，与巧克力味融合在一起，味道果然很搭。Jack给自己的定力点了个赞，居然还有闲情逸致想这个问题。  
“嗯啊...我，好难受...好热...”被过浓的信息素刺激而醒过来的赵子发现自己浑身无力的躺在浴缸里，一时之间完全无法思考。转头突然看到Jack就站在不远的地方，下意识就想要逃离，但发情时的特殊身体状况让他在水中挣扎了几次都站不起来。  
“你不要紧张，我不会做什么的，”Jack说着就将针管深深地扎进了前臂的静脉中，打算一次性注射下去。突然间手中的注射器被打飞了，惊异之间就看到了气喘吁吁的赵子脱力的单手扶在浴缸边缘，努力想要站稳。  
“不要再用那种东西了...我知道的，那是禁止一般人使用的军方的东西，对身体不好的。”赵子用力甩了甩头，想要让自己的头脑清明一些。抬头对上没能成功注射抑制剂的Alpha的眼睛，他就顿时感到了自己仿佛做了一件有点可怕的事情。  
“赵子，你知道你刚刚这么做的后果吗？”聪明如Jack怎么可能看不出来此时小警察的言外之意呢。一件一件把自己也半湿的衣服卸在地上，一步一步向自己的心之所向走去，看着Jack嘴边的邪笑一点一点绽放的更开，赵子内心更加后悔了。  
当然，大灰狼怎么可能轻易放走自己送上门来的小白兔呢？  
Jack更加毫无保留的释放出自己的信息素，也引着巧克力味越来越香甜的散发出来。本来努力扶在浴缸边的人完全失去了支撑的力量，从背后被Alpha紧紧地禁锢住，胸前的敏感带被换着方法的玩弄着，而下身的关键部位也被身后的人牢牢抓在手里，更让人羞耻的部位不断地感受着越来越明显的突起的入侵。  
“啊，不要，不要摸那里，我...我要不行了...”Jack感觉到了手中有渗出的越来越多的前列腺液，就估计高潮快要来临了。他恶趣味的此时猛然一顶，将自己的整个没入了已经湿成一片的小穴。  
“啊...”Omega的整个身子都颤动不止，白浊不受控制的喷涌而出。赵子觉得自己已经处在昏迷的边缘了，突然身子悬空了起来。  
“你，你要干嘛？”赵子努力想要从禁锢中挣扎出来，然而完全是徒劳。  
“我还没有c进去呢，你怎么就去了呢？这样很不乖哦。”Jack贴在他的耳边说出了撩拨的话，赵子刚想生气却发现自己已经处于一种骑虎难下的处境，自己的唯一着力点居然就是他们紧紧相连的地方了，稍一活动就会更加刺激到自己。  
“不要怕，我不会伤到你的，赵子。”Jack看出了自己的小可爱的紧张，“赵子，我可以标记你吗？让我成为你的Alpha好不好？”赵子居然从眼前这个腹黑还有点可怕的人的眼中看出了请求的神色，不由自主就点了点头。  
“等会可能会有点疼，忍一下就好了。”Jack把人放在了洗手间的台面上，开始了律动，听到了赵子突然间高昂的呻吟声他知道自己找到了子宫口，“赵子，抱着我好吗？”处于gc边缘的人已经有些意识涣散，突然间被冲撞开最脆弱的部分的疼痛让他清醒了过来。“疼，”赵子死死的抓着Alpha的背部，白净的颈部和散发出诱人气味的腺体被主动呈现给了Alpha。在轻轻吻了两次后，Jack毫不犹豫的再次进行了标记，这一次他将自己的信息素完完整整的注入了Omega的体内，同时进行了成结的仪式。开始还在有些挣扎和抽搐的人在gc中逐渐还是昏了过去，在结消除了之后Jack把两人安顿好，开开心心的抱着自己的Omega睡着了。  
于是大灰狼终于吃到了心心念念的小白兔。

TBC.


	2. The Red Coronation（十七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主飞唐，有立克，非典型性ABO，不喜慎入。  
> ABO设定：唐毅（A，信息素为乌龙茶）x 孟少飞（AO嵌合体（人为植入），A时信息素为可乐，O时信息素为牛奶）  
> Jack（A，信息素为一款叫做蓝色海岸的鸡尾酒）x 赵立安（B，但实际是O信息素为巧克力味）

（十七）  
从孟少飞受伤以后，唐毅想了很多。  
他知道孟少飞的性格使得他不会在别人面前轻易表现出脆弱的样子，也不会轻易向自己寻求帮助。但是当他在那个房间里将奄奄一息的孟少飞抱在怀里的时候，他很清楚的听到了孟少飞在轻声喃喃着他的名字，如果说在搜寻过程中他还能保持得住自己的镇定自若，那么他的慌张无措就是从这一瞬间席卷而来的,明明在自己的怀里就抱着那个人，却只有越来越低的体温宣告者生命的流逝。他想不通自己作为黑道刀尖舔血的过日子长大，却在看见孟少飞手臂旁形成的一洼小小的血坑后感到眼睛的刺痛。他花了一段时间仔细的整理了自己的心情，也对他们这一段关系进行了慎重的审视。  
除了自责，愧疚，他唯一感到值得庆幸的事情是——  
这次的事情告诉他，孟少飞是很需要他的。  
这就足够了，成为他可以站在孟少飞的旁边的理由。

孟少飞发现原本在自己身体各处煽风点火的人突然不动了，怔怔的从上方看着自己，心里有点奇怪，于是伸出手在唐毅面前挥了挥，  
“喂，难得呀，你居然开始走神了。难道你想起什么旧情人了吗？”  
唐毅心里一阵委屈，明明心里眼里都是面前这个人，居然还被怀疑，就突然一个俯身，把自己的头埋在了孟少飞的颈窝里，不动了。孟少飞对于这个状况完全无法理解，唐毅的一身肌肉刚好把自己的四肢牢牢的固定住了，所以现在这个在欲发不发边缘的车是开向哪里的啊？  
“唐毅，你？”孟少飞虽然不是第一次看到某行天盟的少主向自己撒娇，但在这种状况下居然还能刹得住闸，孟少飞都不禁默默在心里给唐毅的忍耐力点了个赞。  
“我没有旧情人。”半天，从颈窝处悠悠飘来了一句话。  
“我只有你。”酥麻麻的气息伴着这句话使得孟少飞感受到了什么叫少女的悸动。还没等他开口去反撩一把唐毅，突然熟悉的燥热就包裹起了孟少飞，一股股的热流向着身下聚集。  
唐毅感受到了身下的人刹那间变得局促的呼吸声，赶紧立起身来想要弄明白发生了什么。  
“唐~我，我想要...”孟少飞直接用手勾住了想要起身的人的脖子，不分青红皂白的开始啃了起来。看到他这个表现，唐毅就猛然想起来这阵子在医院和家里两个人的接触太多了，除了上次为了稳住孟少飞的状况，加上平时的日常相处互相挑逗，免不了孟少飞受到自己的信息素影响过大，使得诱发了发情期。  
“孟少飞，你发情了，我去先给你拿抑制剂。”唐毅决定去拿餐厅里江劲堂准备的药。  
“不要，我不要抑制剂，我想要... 唐~唔。”在一阵高过一阵的热潮中沉浮的孟少飞当然不肯放过近在咫尺的Alpha，同时牛奶味的信息素在整个房间中彻底爆发了出来。  
无奈之下，唐毅只得给自己来了一管抑制剂，免得自己失控。他将孟少飞两个不听话的手直接压过头顶，再一次俯身下去努力满足孟少飞的需求。  
处于发情期的Omega的身体果然与Alpha的状态有很大的不同，无论唐毅碰到哪里，都能听到孟少飞发出十分愉悦的呻吟。前一次孟少飞还硬邦邦的身体这次变得像是水做的一般，可以完美的贴合自己身体的曲线。从孟少飞被揉捏的有些泛红的胸前，一路向下，唐毅探到了上次还完全不存在的部位，已经湿漉漉的向外透露着渴望。仅仅进行了第一步扩张，孟少飞就已经经历了一次高潮，腰部不受控制的小幅颤抖着，看的唐毅差一点就不能自持下去。接下来唐毅就直接将自己的分身放入了心心念念的穴口，两个人都松了一口气，不等唐毅开始动作，孟少飞已经自己开始扭动着腰部寻找着自己的敏感点。  
从来没有和Omega做过的唐·假·成熟·真·“处男”·毅也被孟少飞这般举动下了一跳，没想到平日里行为十分保守的孟警官居然在发情期里变得这么开放，唐毅本想趁机拿着手机拍几张自己爱人的艳照收藏观赏，后来又想到万一被孟少飞发现估计就再也吃不到肉了，于是放弃了这个想法。  
“啊，不，我不行了，唐，太快了...”采用背入式使得唐毅进入的格外深，很快他就感觉到了孟少飞的生殖腔，理智将他快要失控的情绪在最后一刻拉了回来，他又将自己退了一点出来。这个行为引起了Omega的不满，用带着生理性泪水的眼睛略带埋怨的看了一眼处于身后的Alpha，于是唐毅最后加快了速度，用两只手紧紧的禁锢住，使得两人的身体完全贴合起来，用最快的速度用力冲刺起来，在最后高潮的时候将孟少飞毫无保留展现出来的腺体狠狠的咬了下去。虽然没有真正成结，这样状态下的标记也可以存在一段时间，这样一想，唐毅心中找回了一些平衡。  
他将累的直接昏睡过去的孟少飞抱到了浴室仔细的清理干净，收拾了一通之后就抱着人直接睡着了。这段时间两个人每天都提心吊胆的，这是第一晚两个人睡得如此踏实。

第二天一早  
孟少飞睁眼的那一刻他就知道自己肯定被吃了。  
Check完一遍后，果然腰酸背痛该有的证据都有了。刚想是不是应该把某个还在呼呼大睡的人直接踢下床，他突然发现自己身上的味道有了很微妙的变化，这是，乌龙奶茶？孟少飞心中警铃大作！！！脖子后面的腺体还在隐隐作痛。  
“放心吧，你没有被完全标记。”唐毅不知道什么时候也醒了过来，唐毅又一次将自己额头埋在了孟少飞的背后，语气有些委屈，“这只是临时标记，过段时间就没有了。”  
孟少飞努力想起了昨天的一些片段，自己好像是主动要求的，平时再怎么脸皮厚也顿时脸颊红了一片。听出了唐毅声音里的不开心，于是孟少飞转过身来把自己Alpha的头拥在了胸口的位置，“谢谢你，唐~”  
“还有呢？”他又听见闷闷的声音从胸口处传了出来。  
“还有，我爱你。”说完，孟少飞就十分虔诚的在唐毅的额头上印下了一个早安吻。  
“早安，我的孟警官。”  
今天也是唐宅十分美好的一天呢！

TBC.


End file.
